


you sound so lovely when you moan

by orphan_account



Series: kiss me, kill me [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, No actual sex, i just wanted to practice writing making out scenes, intense making out, jisung moans a lot, jisung starts as a cocky shit and becomes all subby later on, the bois are GAY, uhhh hickeys?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: changbin is quiet.he’s shy and introverted.jisung is loud.he’s sociable and extroverted.changbin holds himself back a lot.jisung never hesitates.changbin has always been one to take charge.jisung has always been one to give in easily.their friendship has always seemed unlikely.(polar opposites, one would say.)but whatever this is – they think it’s safe to say it isn’t just friendship anymore – flips everything upside down.





	you sound so lovely when you moan

changbin is quiet.

he’s shy and introverted.

 

jisung is loud.

he’s sociable and extroverted.

 

changbin holds himself back a lot.

jisung never hesitates.

 

changbin has always been one to take charge.

jisung has always been one to give in easily.

 

their friendship has always seemed unlikely.

(polar opposites, one would say.)

 

but whatever _this_ is – they think it’s safe to say it isn’t just friendship anymore – flips everything upside down.

 

changbin is supposed to be in control – he’s supposed to be cool, calm, collected – but he seems to forget everything as soon as his lips connect with jisung’s.

the other boy has a knack for making changbin’s body tingle and making him feel like he’s burning up.

 

this was never really supposed to happen – jisung came over on a hot summer day with their parents away and one thing led to another, ending with them on changbin’s small bed and with jisung’s tongue in his mouth (and really, it’s not like he minded, either).

 

the world spins and blurs and all changbin can think of is soft, soft lips that taste of peach soda and watermelon, and the gentle nipping of teeth on his lower lip really isn’t helping.

 

_(please, god, save me or else i won’t be able to control myself anymore.)_

the silent prayer changbin thinks does not help in the least, in fact, it seems to make this situation a lot harder as jisung starts to lick the sensitive roof of his mouth.

 

_(fuck. fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.)_

he lets out a small groan in jisung’s mouth, loud enough to make the other pull away and smirk at him.

 

“everything alright, hyung?”

 

changbin nods weakly, hands still resting on jisung’s hips.

 

“great, actually. now kiss me again.”

 

jisung giggles a bit before happily obliging to do so, and changbin actually thinks he might die in that very moment.

 

tangling his hands in the other boy’s dark blue hair and gently tugging at it, changbin finds his confidence again.

 

he quickly flips jisung over, sucking on his tongue and running his own across the roof of jisung’s mouth teasingly, grinning as jisung lets out a choked sound from the back of his throat.

 

“hyung.”

 

jisung’s voice is breathy and strained, making changbin weak in the knees.

 

“yes, baby?”

 

he’s moved on to lower regions, scraping his teeth by a sensitive spot next to jisung’s ear and savoring the whine he gets in response.

 

“hyung, please – “

 

jisung cuts himself off with a soft moan as changbin continues sucking and nibbling at his neck.

 

“please what, baby?”

 

jisung gasps lightly and instinctively grabs his hand.

 

“please don’t stop.”

 

changbin grins against his neck, the tan skin beginning to bloom in several shades of red as the hickeys begin to form.

 

“i’m not planning to.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to practice writing making out and THIS happened  
> follow me on tumblr @changbin-cryptid


End file.
